Japanese unexamined patent application publication No. JP-A-H11-27949 describes a related art feedback control device. In the related art feedback control device, a parameter of a feedback control is required to be changed in accordance with a version of a controlled-system in some cases. For example, in the related art feedback control device in which an inverter device is used as the controlled-system, version information is transmitted from the inverter device to an external control device by communication.